


Failing to Hide Their Integrity [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mention of canon rape threat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Failing to Hide Their Integrity" by zarabithia.</p>
<p>"Skye learns more from Melinda than how to throw a good punch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing to Hide Their Integrity [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Failing to Hide Their Integrity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322527) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



Length: 5:28  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/failing%20to%20hide%20their%20integrity.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
